


Trio

by YolandaSin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaSin/pseuds/YolandaSin
Summary: 一织闯入了天和陆的生活，却无意中发现了这对双胞胎兄弟不同寻常的地方……
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 2





	Trio

Warnings: 一本正经的雷

1

和泉一织进门，向客厅看去，发现七濑陆不在客厅。他放轻脚步走进屋子，把可能沾上户外灰尘和粉末的外套脱下来，换上新的外套，才去敲七濑陆的屋门。

“七濑桑，今天身体感觉还好吗？”

陆抱着抱枕，一边耳朵插着耳机，听到一织讲话，挂上大大的微笑，“很好，一织不用担心，感觉我现在可以出去跑步！”

一织：“请千万不要出去跑步。发生什么事了吗？感觉七濑桑今天特别高兴。”

“天哥刚刚给我发RC，他大概七点钟就能到家了——我好想天哥！他好久都没有出去过这么久了！”

“九条桑是十四天前离开的。不算很久吧？”

“很久了！天哥已经很久没有离开这么久了……之前如果要到外面巡演，中间都会找机会回来看我的。”陆摘下耳机，拉着一织的胳膊去客厅，他的屋子面积不小，东西却堆得满满的，一织也进来就显得有些拥挤了。

一织被陆拖着胳膊，皮肤相接的那部分有些微的温热，紧绷的感觉从手臂一路攀上大脑。他从前没什么朋友，也很少和其他人主动肢体接触，陆对这点却异常大方。为了掩饰不自在，一织吐槽道：“你和九条桑每天晚上视频一小时还不够吗？我和哥哥和父母每周只固定打两次电话，有重要的事情要商量才会拨电话。”

“不够呀。”陆认真地说，“隔着手机屏幕和鲜活的可以触碰的人相比区别很大，一织不觉得吗？没有见面的话，就不能感受到皮肤的温度和气息的浮动。我喜欢的人能够鲜活地站到我面前、直接地触碰我，我才会觉得满足。”

“我没有这种感觉。”一织回想自己的经历进行确认。他自小就很独立，对人际交往不甚感兴趣，即使是和家人相处也多半时间是各做各的事情，偶尔进行交谈。不过，陆有这样的想法也并不奇怪吧……他本性就非常热爱和人产生联结，只可惜身体条件不允许，需求得不到满足，衍生出的是更激烈的渴望。

天才学生的头脑很容易就想明白了原因，一织并没有多想，比如渴求的形式是否仅仅是拥抱。

在三个月前的暑假，和泉一织还从未想过生活会演变成这个样子。这个样子，指免费住在知名音乐剧演员的装修精致的别墅里，每天和明明比他年纪大但心理低龄的小男孩斗嘴。

事情始于暑假结束的时候。在和泉一织的规划里，他未来想要成为经纪人，因此暑期在一间很小的事务所里进行实习，天才大学生完美完成了他的工作。暑期结束，一织正在准备交接工作的材料时，工作上合作愉快的小鸟游经纪人对他说：“一织先生之前说过希望能住得离学校更近一些，但学校附近没有找到价钱和居住环境都很合适的房屋吧？今天我和八乙女公司的经纪人一起工作，听她说她们公司的一位音乐剧演员正想要寻找租客，我就冒昧地提起了您……对方对您很感兴趣，这里是传过来的详细资料，如果您同意的话，下午就可以会面。”

下午，这位当红的音乐剧演员，九条天，就出现了一织的办公室隔间。他摘下变装用的帽子和口罩，露出一张和照片里一样精致窄小的脸，却没有挂上舞台谢幕时那样热情的笑容。

九条天的语气公事公办，嘴角不带一丝弧度。在询问过一织的经历和生活习惯后，又向一织请求看一下他的工作环境。在观察过一织井井有条的办公桌摆放以后，九条天似乎比较满意了。

“请容我冒昧问一句，九条桑发给我的资料里，提供的条件相当优厚，但仅打算象征性地收取一点租金。我有一些疑惑，请问还有什么没有说明的附加条件吗？”

“确实是有的。”不知是不是一织的错觉，九条天的眼底似乎有了一丝温度，“接下来的事情是我的个人隐私，请不要外传。附加条款是，希望你能成为我弟弟的朋友。”

门铃一响，七濑陆就从沙发上跳起来，急急忙忙跑过去开门。

和泉一织说：“七濑桑，不要跑。”

这句话与另一个人的声音恰好重合。九条天拖着行李箱，声音轻柔地说：“陆，不要跑。”

在话语重叠的那瞬间，一织的视线在半空中与九条天交汇。仅一瞬间，接着九条天就将目光放回八爪鱼一样缠到自己身上的陆，“陆，身体感觉还好吗？”

“没问题！一织很关照我，一听到我咳嗽，一织就会给我泡热蜂蜜水！天哥的行李看起来好重……”

“嗯，这次出去比较久嘛。里面有给陆带的礼物哦。我还没有换掉衣服，我先回房间换衣服，再来陪陆。”

陆大声欢呼，“哇……！太好了！想和天哥一起看电影！”

“可以哦。”

陆又探出脑袋来看一织，“一织也来看吧！”

“不了，我明天要考试，今晚要再复习一下课程。”而且，总感觉和刚刚见面异常黏天的陆和九条天一起看电影不会是很愉快的体验。不知道为什么，一织常常感觉到九条天对他的态度怪怪的，明明是他认为自己工作太忙，无法照顾好陆的身体，也无法给陆提供足够的陪伴，才提出一织要照顾陆、成为陆的朋友的要求的，但当陆真的表现出和一织亲密的态度时，九条天却表现得很微妙……一织也是有哥哥的，他和哥哥关系也很友爱，可并不是这样的吧！

不过话说回来，他们本来也不是普通的兄弟。九条天简单介绍过一些必要的情况。陆的身体从小就很差，小时候几乎是在医院里度过的，也几乎没有去过普通的学校。在双胞胎很小的时候，父母因为一场意外去世了，九条天被一位制作人看中，收为养子。陆的身体时常需要陪护，年幼的九条天在练习室和医院中间频繁地往返，独自承担起了照顾弟弟的任务。

因此，可以说在很长的一段时间内，陆的世界里是只有天的吧，而陆的病也像一块巨大的石头，占据了天的整个心脏。双胞胎生活在一个微型的世界，那个世界封闭而自洽地运转，而一织的进入打破了这个恒温恒湿的微环境。虽然可以理解，但一织还是觉得头疼。

复习比预计的耗费了更久，材料只看了四分之三，困意就首先席卷而来。一织打算给自己泡杯咖啡提神，于是下楼去倒冲咖啡的热水。想着这时候陆应该睡了，一织放轻脚步走过陆的房间。

透过房门隐约传来的一阵响动吸引了他的注意，陆不会是发作了吧……

一织走近，陆的声音变得清晰了一些，一织立刻明白了这是什么。

一织没有听过这样的陆的声音，起起伏伏的呻吟中涌动着喘息。那声音似乎就在一织耳边回响，暧昧又湿润，伴着如擂鼓一般的咚咚心跳。一织头脑一片空白，划过的念头居然是，陆的声音的确很好听。

“……呜……啊……天哥……”

一织在五雷轰顶里意识到了，这其实是两股互相缠绕的声音，九条天的声音轻柔而稳定地垫在陆鲜明的呻吟之下。

……可他是陆的亲生哥哥？

一织僵硬地呆站着，天才的头脑此刻像是一台死机的电脑，CPU 占用百分百，无数的信息在后台狂流般刷过，却给不出任何反应。

“早安，一织！”

“早安，和泉一织。”

“……啊……早、早安，七濑桑，九条桑。”

“一织看起来不太有精神的样子，早餐也只吃了一点……你还好吗？”

正在剥水煮蛋的九条天也向和泉一织投来视线。

“……啊……没事，昨晚复习得太晚了。”

陆立马相信了，没有怀疑，“这样啊！一织都要复习到很晚，这门课是不是很难？考试加油！”

“谢谢您，我会加油的。”

“咚——”

“欸？一织撞到门上了啊，没事吧……还以为只有我才会干出撞到门上这种事！哈哈。”

考试是没法好好考的。昨晚一织不知怎么移动回自己房间的。回到房间，他试图理清楚思绪，发生了什么，可能造成什么影响，应当怎样应对。最后不得不丧气地把头埋在桌子上，这是天才头脑的滑铁卢战役。

陆的声音在耳边回放，清晰得仿佛仍在进行。他的思维滑进了声音的裂谷中，这样的喘息，是陆温热的吐息摩擦过声带所带出的颤栗，落在脖颈上，潮湿，温热，黏着……神经末梢在兴奋地战栗，一织猛然回神，浑身发烫，下半身轮廓清晰地硬了。

考试结束的铃声响起。和泉一织此刻完全不在意考试成绩。他抓起文具放进包里，向车站走去。

一夜过后，龙卷风过境后伤痕累累的大脑终于开始运作，一织想清楚了自己接下来要做什么。


End file.
